Desgracia
by Crimela
Summary: Hay situaciones que se ganan sin librar batallas... hay otras situaciones que solo se ganan luchando día a día... sin importar la desgracia que les rodea.


Naruto no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el Reto de Frases Épicas del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

La frase **"****La felicidad es solamente de uno y en cambio la desgracia parecería de todos**_**" **_la dice la Maga, personaje de Rayuela, libro deJulio Cortázar. Un poquito antes, ella dice que: "es mucho más fácil hablar de las cosas tristes que de las alegres", por lo que la obra está llena de frases célebres.

Julio Cortázar es uno de los grandes. Genio. Rompe esquemas. Argentino y francés. Latino. Gigante. Muere de 69 años. Profesor. Intelectual. Humano. Yo lo conozco como el creador de cronopios y famas.

Los que saben, dicen que escribe realismo mágico y surrealismo, yo digo que escribe Genio… y la cuestión es que tiene un escrito llamado "Carta a una Señorita en París" que si uno se muere y no lo leyó, lo lamentará toda la vida_ en el otro mundo_.

* * *

.

**Desgracia**

**.**

_Dicen que gana una guerra, quien no pelea._

Los políticos de Konoha tienen mucho que celebrar, porque según diversos analistas han ganado una guerra sin pelea.

Mediante una ardua negociación entre representantes de la Konohagakure y Kumogakure, los diplomáticos de la primera han demostrado porqué son importantes y porqué requieren tanto dinero: han frenado las intenciones de ataque de Kumo y ¡han evitado una guerra!

Los vecinos del País del Rayo llevaban varios meses de tantear el terreno en la aldea rival para iniciar un ataque. La información que tenían les decía que era el momento propicio para extender sus dominios y avasallar a los ninjas de Konoha… de una vez por todas.

Sus informantes decían que los clanes más importantes: el Uchiha y el Senju, habían caído en desgracia, mientras una ola de agitación social se levantaba en contra de los clanes. Por lo que la aldea estaba indefensa y el Raikage tenía todas las herramientas para destrozar política y económicamente al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, aprovechándose de las deficiencias de la administración de la aldea de shinobis y del odio de los aldeanos hacia quienes participaban en la vida ninja.

Sin embargo, para garantizar unos cuantos años de paz a Konoha, un grupo de diplomáticos, encabezados por Danzo Shimura, encontró una magnífica solución: había un clan, poderoso y antiguo, que podía restaurar la fuerza que Konoha había perdido en los últimos años: ¡el Clan Hyuga!

Ahora, solo debían demostrar que el Clan Hyuga tenía la suficiente fuerza y poder para representar un peligro a los enemigos de Konohagakure… y Danzo sabía cómo lograrlo.

El Clan Hyuga tenía un justu secreto y peligroso, un jutsu que ofrecía soluciones en un mundo atestado de demonios y ninjas renegados, un jutsu que significaba poder y este era ¡el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado!

El Clan Hyuga solo se preocupaba por la seguridad de ellos mismos, por lo que no explotaban el potencial del Sello Maldito… y Danzo estaba dispuesto a llevar el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado a todas las frentes de sus enemigos. ¡Su poder y su control no tendrían límites!

Con esos planes en mente, Danzo demostró que Konohagakure guardaba un poderoso Clan al que temer.

En los pasillos se dice que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para Danzo, pues no fue fácil demostrar que el Clan Hyuga tenía alguna importancia para el desarrollo de la aldea o poder en la toma decisiones. Todos sabían que no había clan más hermético y apático que ellos: el Clan Hyuga nunca había hecho nada por el pueblo y el pueblo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el clan.

Además, convencer al Consejo del Clan Hyuga de ser más partícipe en las actividades de la aldea, no fue sencillo. Los consejeros eran viejos y amargados, acostumbrados a mandar y a ser obedecidos, así que les causaba tirria tener que salir de sus cómodas casas… pero Danzo prometió poder y acabar con los problemas internos del Clan.

Danzo encontró la solución en la misma Hokage… o más precisamente, en la aprendiz de la Hokage: Sakura Haruno. Una poderosa kunoishi, reconocida por su fuerza, capacidad curativa y consejos, discípula de la Sannin y del Ninja Copia. Sakura Haruno sería la alianza entre el Clan y la Aldea. La muestra del poder que tenía el Clan Hyuga sobre la aldea, que era capaz de doblegar la voluntad de una pieza tan importante como la prometedora médico. La muestra del poder de Konoha sobre otras aldeas, pues uniría poder político y militar.

Tsunade Senju analizó fríamente las propuestas. Sus más fieles consejeros le decían que Kumogakure se preparaba para iniciar una guerra. Danzo le decía que la guerra podía ser evitada si demostraban que aún existía un clan en Konoha que pudiera hacerles frente: un clan con el suficiente poder para convertir la aldea en una máquina de guerra.

La Hokage no podía exponer a su pueblo a una guerra, ella no podía soportar una guerra más… pero tampoco estaba conforme con darle poder al Clan Hyuga en la toma de decisiones. No podía permitir que quienes guiaran a su pueblo, por el que tanto había sufrido, fueran un grupo de déspotas sin escrúpulos.

—Maestra—le dijo Sakura Haruno—, podemos evitar una guerra. No se preocupe por mí.

La preocupación de la mujer era grande, pero más su miedo a la guerra y aceptó el plan de Danzo. Porque Danzo estaba seguro de que un matrimonio entre el mejor miembro del Clan Hyuga y la influyente discípula de la Hokage daría la imagen de poder y estabilidad que necesitaban para evitar una guerra.

El Clan Hyuga no pudo estar más satisfecho. Adquirían poder y eliminaban su principal problema: con ese matrimonio forzado doblegarían a Neji Hyuga, su prodigio. Neji se estaba saliendo de control y era cada vez más importante para la aldea, cuando su función era la de servirles. El Consejo de la Rama Principal del Clan Hyuga necesitaba que la voluntad de Neji les perteneciera.

Neji Hyuga había salido de la jaula, pero un matrimonio forzado con una mujer que no amaba, le cortaría las alas.

_Una alianza entre la política y el poder militar es una guerra que se gana, sin una batalla._

**.O.o.**

Limpió la cuchilla con un paño, despacio, con movimientos memorizados por la costumbre de manipular instrumentos filosss, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Si pasar seis días sin afeitarse significaba algo, sin duda, era que todo estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Despertar como un hombre casado lo sumió en la más profunda desesperación. Ahora, debía malvivir encerrado con una mujer desconocida y encargarse de que hubiera suficiente arroz en la despensa y suficientes miembros de la rama secundaria con sello. Además, debía simular que todo marchaba bien, que sus habilidades eran bien utilizadas en tareas estúpidas y que era un hombre felizmente casado… con _esa_.

Era el líder oficial de la Rama Secundaria, como su padre… Tan solo era un esclavo más.

Como hombre casado tenía tantas limitaciones para la acción y el comportamiento, que fue anulado como ser humano. No podía prestar servicio activo como ninja, no podía frecuentar a su equipo, no podía expresar su opinión en público y fue desterrado de su propia familia: pues como encargado de la Rama Secundaria, en esta debía permanecer.

Su maldito destino de esclavo volvía. Seguía siendo un pájaro enjaulado. Peor. Un pájaro que conoció la libertad y ahora estaba atrapado _hasta que la muerte lo separe_.

Se torturaba mentalmente y hasta encontraba placer al hacerlo: porque ya no tenía nada… y sus buenos recuerdos se disipaban. Ya solo quedaba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, la entrega del cadáver a Kumo, la mirada indiferente de su tío, el odio que sentía contra Hinata, su obsesión por derrotar a la rama principal y el dolor cuando activaban el sello.

Solo había miedo, desesperación, impotencia y odio. Ya no había nada más para él. Se hundía y él mismo construía la tumba.

Él tenía una vida y se la arrancaron. Él tenía metas y se las borraron. Él tenía sueños y se los destruyeron.

Le dio efectos abrasivos a todos sus pensamientos. Se convirtió en un hombre desesperado e infeliz, vacío, sin un propósito. Entonces, mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua turbia de la tinaja, maldijo cada episodio de su vida.

Maldita Hinata, que nació en el Souke. Maldito su padre, que lo abandonó. Maldito el primer Bouke, que permitió el sello. Maldito su tío que lo obligó. Maldita Sakura Haruno…

Y, sobre todos, Maldito él, Neji Hyuga, que fue derrotado… sin pelear.

**.O.o.**

Había pasado un mes desde el 4 de noviembre, día que la residencia de la Rama Secundaria se convirtió en su prisión.

En la Aldea, aún se comentaba del casamiento y de la dicha de contar con una alianza como esa: la unión de dos focos de poder. Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno no entendía cuáles eran los beneficios de la alianza: porque quienes ocupaban los puestos en el Consejo de la Aldea no eran ni ella ni Neji… sino unos viejos de la Rama Principal que nunca había visto.

Además, si tuviera que definir con una palabra ese mes de alianza usaría: Aislamiento.

Ya no recordaba cuándo fue su última risa y el sabor a despedida de sus últimos abrazos la entristecían.

El poco contacto con seres humanos que tenía se reducía a reverencias formales hacia los miembros de la Rama Principal y a la compañía de una criada silenciosa, de mirada apagada y con un pedazo de tela café cubriéndole la frente: una miembro de la rama secundaria que le daba escalofríos, porque no parecía un ser humano… porque era el futuro de Neji.

Sakura podía ver que la vitalidad de Neji se apagaba y que él se hundía cada vez más. Ella lo observaba desde lejos: siempre pensativo, siempre apretando los puños, siempre con el semblante lleno de amargura, y ella sabía que era su culpa.

Su solo presencia en esa casa era un clavo más para Neji, y cada vez que alguien se dirigía a ella como la esposa de Neji, él se hundía más. Ella le chupaba la sangre y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

Estaba sola y tenía miedo, pero se prometía que no defraudaría a las personas que confiaron en ella. Se levantaba todas las mañanas con fuerzas y luchaba contra sus propios demonios. Ella dejó atrás una vida ajetreada y llena de afecto a cambio de un ideal: la paz. Así que no permitiría que el miedo a la soledad la domara. Ya había tenido miedo a estar sola en el pasado y cometió muchos errores… y eso no ocurriría de nuevo.

Como no tenía mucho qué hacer y quería distraer su mente, la mayor parte de su tiempo, lo pasaba en las bibliotecas de la Rama Secundaria. Al leer los antiguos manuscritos olvidaba que ella era la cadena del prodigio del Clan Hyuga y la estúpida que creyó que podría hacer algo por cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Una tarde, sus inspecciones de libros la llevaron hasta las leyes y reglamentos del clan.

Fue así como descubrió que ella como matriarca de la Rama Secundaria y encargada de todas las tareas domésticas del clan, podía solicitar que una persona ajena le vendiera libros… y ella hizo su primer pedido de libros a Kakashi Hatake, bien conocido crítico de libros, que con mucho pesar, le cedió un tomo de su colección naranja.

Gracias a esto disfrutó de la compañía de un ser querido y recordó que sin importar las circunstancias en las que estaba, tener a alguien en quien confiar podría mejorar todo. No se trataba de un simple consuelo, se trataba de volver a creer.

—No pensé que sería así… Sé perfectamente que se trata de un matrimonio simulado, de una farsa política… pero él me ignora. Pensé que trabajaríamos juntos para solucionar esto y guiar las negociaciones con Kumo y participar en el Consejo de la Aldea. Ya sabes, él siempre ha sido un buen compañero en sus misiones y ahora… simplemente, no parece él.

—¿Qué parece?—preguntó Kakashi, sentado en el piso, mientras ojeaba su libro y su pierna caía en una posición vagabunda.

La mirada verde se entristeció.

—Parece un hombre infeliz, caído en desgracia… por mi culpa.

—Si yo tuviera que señalar a alguien, no te señalaría a ti, Sakura—murmuró Kakashi, con seriedad, mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el muro que separaba las dependencias entre las dos ramas.

—Obviamente, todo es mi culpa. Nunca debí haber aceptado. Él y yo… solo somos desconocidos y nada de esto tiene sentido.

Kakashi asintió. Ella resopló rendida y se apoyó en la pared, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a caminar enérgica por el pequeño pasillo.

—De verdad no entiendo—empezó ella—. ¿Cómo no puede ver que yo estoy pasando lo mismo que él? Es decir… ¡Yo también estoy casada! De un día para otro: mi vida se acabó.

—No se ha acabado.

—Ya sé que no… pero con él es como si se hubiera terminado. Yo puedo hacer muchas cosas todavía, pero lo necesito a él. Necesito que trabajemos juntos y él solo se deja crecer la barba y camina como un muerto.

—¿Se deja crecer la barba?

—Kakashi… sea serio—repuso Sakura, mirándolo con algo de enojo.

—Sakura, que un hombre como Neji se deje crecer la barba, es serio.

La mujer se dejó caer en el suelo, al otro extremo de donde estaba su confidente.

—Él es infeliz, yo soy infeliz… su vida apesta, la mía también ¿Por qué no podemos ser infelices juntos? ¿Por qué no podemos trabajar juntos para terminar esto? Es obvio que estamos en este lío por un compromiso político, muy precipitado. Si pudiéramos unir nuestras habilidades, estoy segura que idearíamos un mejor plan para fortalecer al Clan Hyuga sin que implique nuestro hundimiento.

—Eso está muy bien, Sakura—dijo Kakashi, que no había despegado la vista de su libro.

Sakura lo miró cansada.

—No me siento bien. No me gusta lo que este matrimonio significa para él… cuando no debía significar nada. Siento que no puedo salir adelante y que yo también me hundiré… en esa oscuridad.

Kakashi murmuró sin ninguna inflexión en su voz:

—Ya estás haciendo algo. Conseguiste una audiencia conmigo a pesar del control del Consejo del Clan. Te estás burlando de ellos, al usar sus propias leyes y no pueden evitar que sigas haciéndolo. Estoy seguro que encontrarás muchos portillos que te permitirán conseguir libertad… y podrás vencer esa oscuridad. La tuya y la de él.

Ella guardó silencio. No podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa… si tan solo Neji no se mostrara tan demacrado, ella podría sostener la esperanza. La esperanza era lo único que tenía.

La misma esperanza tonta de ser más fuerte, de no ver las espaldas de sus compañeros, de salvarlo de la oscuridad… pero si no pudo salvar a Sasuke, ¿cómo podría hacer algo por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, cómo podría adentrarse en la oscuridad de una persona que no conocía, cómo podría enfrentar los demonios que no conocía?

—Kakashi—murmuró con debilidad la mujer—. Yo fui rechazada muchas veces, por muchas personas. Conozco lo que es no tener nada en común con otra persona. No puedo entender todas las dimensiones de la realidad de Neji, pero ahora los dos tenemos algo en común: la misma desgracia.

Pienso que yo tuve la oportunidad de decidir, y él no. Pero yo nunca pretendí afectarlo a él; realmente, pensé que podría ayudar a la Aldea con este matrimonio y que encontraría una solución para terminarlo pronto y bien… pero ya ha pasado un mes ¡y ni siquiera he podido salir de esta casa! Solo puedo ver cómo Neji me rechaza… y también cómo rechaza su vida y todas sus posibilidades… por mi culpa. Lo que yo significo en la vida de Neji, es lo que lo hunde.

Usted dijo que "la felicidad es solamente de uno y en cambio la desgracia parecería de todos", pero Neji lo ve justo al contrario. Los dos estamos en desgracia… y él vive como si fuera solo de él… como si yo no hubiera perdido mi vida también.

Kakashi dirigió su ojo a los árboles de higuera en el patio, para evitar la mirada triste de su alumna. Le dijo en voz suave:

—Piensa que cuando él sea feliz, entonces querrá compartir esa felicidad.

Sakura se irguió sorprendida. El corazón se le estrujo al pensar que podía tener algo feliz que compartir… con _él. _Entonces, recordó que es más fácil hablar de desgracias que de alegrías, que es más fácil rendirse que luchar, porque para mantener la esperanza hay que ser fuerte y enfrentar todos los días los mismos demonios. Pero cuando la esperanza brilla, las sombras se alejan… y la batalla hay que darla.

* * *

Hola. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Aproveché la frase del reto para alimentar un episodio de uno de mis fics: Desconocidos. Espero sirva como prueba de que no me he olvidado de continuarlo, solo que estoy un poco asustada por su final.

Espero puedan obtener algún provecho de la lectura. Yo estoy a gusto pues logré esbozar en un solo capítulo lo que ha venido dando vueltas en varios de mis fics: La extensión del Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado como un arma de control y el Clan Hyuga como unos malnacidos. ¿Qué les parece?

Cualquier comentario, crítica, tomatazo, felicitación, lo que quieran, será muy bien recibido.

Nos leemos

PD: los reviews son gratis.


End file.
